1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system, a method and an apparatus of providing/receiving service of plurality of content providers and client.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital TV service using a wired or wireless network is becoming more common. The digital TV service may provide various services that may not provide by the exist analog broadcast service.
For example, a type of digital service, that is, IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) service provides a interactivity by which the user may actively select the type of programs, viewing time, etc. The IPTV service may provide various value-added services, for example, Internet search, home shopping, online games, etc. based on the interactivity.